2044 U.S presidential election (Porvenir)
The United States presidential election of 2044 was the 65th quadrennial United States presidential election. It was held on Tuesday, November 8, 2044. Libertarian nominee and incumbent Vice President John Cena defeated Democratic-Republican candidate and former U.S Senator from Georgia Ricky Dobbs, and TEA Party candidate and businesswoman Taylor Schmook of Montana. Cena ran on ending World War III by 2045, and maintaining the soaring economy through continued support for "Braunanomics". Andrew Yang became the first Asian-American Vice President. Background The Third World War had been a blessing in disguise for the U.S economy. Thanks to increased demand for war parts, America had seen its industry and labor boom. As for the war itself, it was a forgone conclusion by 2044 that the U.S and allies would indeed emerge triumphant. For the first time since the 2020s, the American people were not only satisfied but inspired and energized. President Braun's second and final Vice President John Cena was always the decided favorite to inherit the Libertarian party banner and in turn Braun's support. Cena officially announced his candidacy on December 31st 2042, and was straightaway considered the likely victor. Split by the loss of the progressive wing of their party, the Democratic Party absorbed the partiless neoconservative Republicans and reformed the former Democratic-Republican Party. United by shared positions on U.S dominance in foreign affairs and reticence to attack Wall Street, the Dem-Reps sought to appeal to the American moderate who disliked the extremism of both the Libertarians and the TEA Party. The TEA Party however was not going to lose the White House once more without a fight. Having come off exceptional performances in the midterms and with a competent roster of candidates as a result, the third party expected to have their best showing yet in 2044. Nominations Democratic-Republican Party nomination Dem-Rep candidates * Ricky Dobbs (58), former U.S Senator from Georgia''' (Nominee)' * Michaela Kennedy Cuomo (48), Governor of New York * Porter Bowman (47), U.S Energy Secretary from Connecticut * Chris Larson (65), U.S Senator from Wisconsin * Brendan Boyle (68), U.S Senator from Pennsylvania * Joshua Nass (53), Governor of Massachusetts RickyDobbs.png|Former Governor '''Ricky Dobbs' of Georgia (Nominee) MichaelaCuomo.jpg|Governor Michaela Kennedy Cuomo of New York PorterBowman.png|U.S Energy Secretary Porter Bowman of Connecticut 19693721_990040117804258_2999202426832527565_o.jpg|U.S Senator Chris Larson of Wisconsin BrendanBoyle.jpg|U.S Senator Brendan Boyle of Pennsylvania Joshua nass.jpg|Governor Joshua Nass of Massachusetts 2040's Democratic runnerup Ricky Dobbs was blessed by many positive attributes including his military service, but was also hindered by his spot on the losing 2040 ticket. As such, his chances in the Dep-Rep primary were not considered to be a cakewalk. Then-bearer of the Cuomo name and New York Governor Michaela Kennedy Cuomo had spent the past decade raising her national profile, and stealing much of Dobbs' youth base. A more progressive Governor, she gained a reputation as a "radical centrist". By 2044, she was found by many publications to be the most popular female politician and one of the most loved statesmen in the country. Unlike her father and grandfather, Cuomo was youthful and energetic, with many comparing her to a rock-star. Porter Bowman, a former Connecticut Senator and member of the Braun cabinet, hoped to use his work in an opposing party's cabinet to capture independents. Using similar tactics he had deployed against Chelsea Clinton in 2040, Dobbs' attack ads and super-PACs focused on painting Cuomo as another dynastic figure. Dobbs strategy once more won him the grassroots voters in Iowa, but in turn lost him out to the big-money establishment in New Hampshire and Nevada. Dobbs however recovered in South Carolina to win his homestate's neighbor in a landslide. When Bowman dropped out after Nevada, ending the vote split him and Dobbs had created among true centrists, Dobbs managed to control the rest of the primary. Dobbs and his running mate, California Senator Michael Tubbs, were nominated at the DRNC in Washington D.C. Libertarian Party nomination Libertarian candidates * John Cena (68), U.S Vice President from Massachusetts (Nominee) * Cameron Quinn (43), U.S Senator from Washington JohnCena.jpg|U.S Vice President John Cena of Massachusetts (Nominee) CameronQuinn.png|U.S Senator Cameron Quinn of Washington State Despite his prominent role in the Braun Administration, Cena did not enjoy as much support from the dominant progressive wing of the party. A moderate Libertarian, Cena also failed to corral the small-government minority who sought less power vested to the federal government. While most in the party accepted his status of presumptive nominee as Vice President long before the primaries started, others wanted a change. U.S Senator Cameron Quinn of Washington State became the answer for Libertarians displeased with Cena when he made a surprise entry in January 2043. Quinn was a high school friend of the President who had just been elected to the Senate in 2040. Despite his friendship with Braun, Quinn identified more as an individualist, staunchly supporting states' rights. While making no bones about his support for the social justice reform Braun had championed, he believed that a post-Depression and post-war economy demanded shrinking of the government and slicing of the defense budget. Albeit unopposed to economic regulations, Quinn desired greater worker control of the means of production rather than state control. Quinn also vehemently supported the abolition of the death penalty and less restrictions on the right to keep and bear arms. Considered akin to a young Gary Johnson, Quinn represented a return to reasonable, individualist control of the party. Cena and Quinn debated three times before the Iowa caucus, during which, Quinn expressed doubt in Cena's non-interventionist credentials, defending his own vote in support of declaration of war on the Ankara Alliance, but stressing the prevention of a Second Cold War and greater cooperation with China. The Vice President agreed with Quinn on continuing America's policy of minimal intervention, but adamantly stood by support for the country's allies. In Iowa, Cena won comfortably, and Quinn afterwards dropped out. At the LNC in Minneapolis, Minnesota, Cena and New York Representative Andrew Yang were nominated for the presidential ticket. TEA Party nomination TEA Party candidates * Taylor Schmook (45), businesswoman from Montana (Nominee) * Kyle Kashuv (43), former U.S. Senator from Florida * Ethan Randleas (45), Governor of Kansas * CJ Pearson (43), Governor of Georgia TaylorSchmook.png|Businesswoman Taylor Schmook of Montana (Nominee) KyleKashuv.jpg|Former U.S Senator Kyle Kashuv of Florida EthanRandleas.png|Governor Ethan Randleas of Kansas CJPearsonPortrait.jpg|Governor CJ Pearson of Georgia General Election Results Category:Scenario: Porvenir Category:Elections (Porvenir) Category:United States of America